


Don't Touch My Harisen

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Masochism, In Character, Italiano | Italian, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Well as close to fluff as I can get lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Goku ha "accidentalmente" rotto l' Harisen di Sanzo, che decide di punirlo a suon di sculacciate.Finché non si accorge che la sua punizione non sta avendo esattamente l'effetto voluto ma anzi, suscita una reazione ben diversa nel suo compagno di viaggio...---PWP più assoluto, ma anche sorprendentemente IC





	Don't Touch My Harisen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't Touch My Harisen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892434) by [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine)



> Fanfiction di cui mi ero completamente scordato e che avevo scritto per il P0rnfest #6, usando il prompt "SAIYUKI Goku/Sanzo Harisen"

_SMACK!_  
  
\- Ahia!  
  
_SMACK!_  
  
\- Piantala di agitarti, stupido, così non fai che peggiorare la situazione!  
  
\- Ma Sanzo, fa male, male malissim...  
  
_SMACK!_  
  
\- AHIA!  
  
\- Dovevi pensarci prima di rompere il mio Harisen! Tsk, certe volte mi domando sul serio se quella tua zucca bacata non sia davvero piena di segatura!  
  
_SMACK!_  
  
Un altro schiocco risuonò nell'aria quando la mano di Sanzo calò sulla pelle arrossata del moro, ancora ed ancora, sculacciandolo alacremente.  
  
_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_  
  
\- Ahiahiahi che maleee! Va bene va bene, scusami! Ahi! Scusascusascusa! Ho capito! Ti prometto che non lo farò mai più però... AHI! Adesso basta!  
  
_SMACK!_  
  
-Tsé! E io dovrei prendere sul serio delle scuse fasulle come queste? Non crederai mica di cavartela tanto facil...  
  
D'un tratto il monaco si interruppe, basito. Il suo sguardo si abbassò tra le gambe della creatura eretica che giaceva sdraiata sopra le sue, scendendo fino ad individuare la fonte delle sue perplessità ed avendo così conferma dei suoi sospetti.  
  
\- Goku, ma tu... - mormorò, senza sapere cosa altro dire.  
  
\- T...te l'avevo detto di fermarti! - replicò l'altro, nel più totale imbarazzo.  
  
Per qualche istante rimasero entrambi fermi, immobili ed in assoluto silenzio, se non per il respiro ancora affannato di Goku e per il lieve tremito che gli scuoteva il corpo.  
  
Persino la mano di Sanzo era rimasta sospesa a mezz'aria, e così restò finché il biondo non si riprese abbastanza dallo shock da appoggiarla sulle natiche del ragazzo, accarezzandole con una delicatezza inaspettata e facendolo inspirare rumorosamente per la sorpresa – e perché anche un tocco così leggero sembrava lambire come una fiamma la sua pelle irritata e resa ipersensibile a forza di sculacciate; eppure anziché infastidirlo quelle carezze gli fecero invece bramare un contatto più lungo ed intenso.

Come se in qualche modo l'altro gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la mano di Sanzo scese lentamente ad accarezzargli la coscia, risalendo poi verso l'interno per scivolare quindi in mezzo alle sue gambe, soffermandosi sulla sacchetta dei suoi testicoli per soppesarli e stringerli delicatamente, facendolo trasalire e tremare più forte.  
  
Sanzo non poteva vederlo, ma il volto di Goku al momento era rosso come una fornace accesa, e forse anche altrettanto rovente. Non poteva credere davvero che Sanzo lo stesse toccando proprio  _lì_ , e soprattutto che la cosa gli stesse  _piacendo._  Se quel pervertito di un kappa l'avesse saputo sicuramente l'avrebbe preso in giro a vita! Ah, solo a pensarci gli veniva già una gran rabbia! Ma anche se avesse voluto non gli sarebbe mai riuscito di restare arrabbiato mentre la mano di Sanzo insisteva a muoversi impunemente fra le sue gambe, toccando ora proprio quell'erezione che aveva tentato disperatamente di nascondere.  
  
Goku era abbastanza sicuro che  _quello_  fosse vietato ad un bonzo. D'altro canto lo stesso valeva per fumare, bere sake e mangiare carne, e per queste cose Sanzo non si era mai fatto problemi finora, dunque forse non c'era tanta differenza fra quel divieto e tutti gli altri.  
  
Tuttavia, allo stesso tempo sapeva che in questo caso era diverso, che stavolta c'era qualcosa di più intimo in ballo delle leggi di una religione a cui forse il biondo neanche credeva davvero, si trattava di una libertà che l'uomo non si era mai preso prima con lui (nonostante le maldicenze sul suo conto non fossero mancate, prima di allora) e Goku non era sicuro che la cosa fosse giusta, eppure...  
  
_“Eppure mi piace!”_  
  
Sì, la verità era che per quanto lo imbarazzasse ammetterlo, essere toccato in quel modo da Sanzo era piacevole anche se sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto, e che nemmeno lui avrebbe dovuto lasciarglielo fare, né avrebbe dovuto restare fermo e in silenzio senza protestare, ma non osava rischiare di fare nulla che potesse interrompere l'iniziativa improvvisa del suo compagno di viaggio semplicemente perché  _voleva_  che continuasse.  
  
Per questo quando la mano di Sanzo si strinse con decisione attorno al suo sesso gonfio e duro lui non fece nulla per fermarlo, limitandosi a mugolare e gemere di piacere senza riuscire a controllare la propria voce.  
  
\- Tsk! Sei proprio una scimmia rumorosa, se continuerai a fare tutto questo baccano sveglierai Gojyo ed Hakkai! - lo avvertì Sanzo, sospirando e scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione prima di farlo sollevare dalla posizione in cui si trovava (sdraiato bocconi sulle sue gambe coperte dalla veste, il ventre appoggiato ad una sua coscia) per poi farselo sedere in grembo, ignorando la pressione calda fin troppo piacevole contro una certa parte del proprio corpo che, a dirla tutta, non era rimasta affatto indifferente a quella situazione inaspettata.  
  
Mentre una sua mano corse nuovamente a stringere il pene turgido del ragazzo, l'altra venne premuta sulle sue labbra per zittirlo, soffocando la sfilza di gemiti, versi e mugolii sconnessi che rischiavano altrimenti di fuoriuscirne, inframezzati da ansiti e sospiri di piacere.  
  
Quasi senza volerlo, si ritrovò ad affondare il naso in mezzo ai capelli scuri di Goku, inalando il suo odore lievemente selvatico. Odorava di sole, di alberi e di buon cibo, ma forse era solo la sua mente ad ingannarlo, assegnando all'altro sentori familiari ed affini a quanto lui si aspettava da quella piccola scimmietta in forma (apparentemente) umana.  
  
La sua mano continuò a muoversi, lenta ma con decisione, aumentando tanto più il ritmo quanto più si accorgeva che l'altro si avvicinava al limite, arrivando al punto di farne fuoriuscire un liquido fluido e vischioso che gli rese le dita scivolose, aiutandolo nel suo compito.  
  
Nel frattempo, come a non volersi smentire nemmeno in quel contesto, le labbra di Goku si erano chiuse sulle sue dita per succhiarle delicatamente, lambendone la punta con la lingua, mentre un filo sottile di saliva gli colava giù sul mento senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse; era troppo immerso in quelle sensazioni inebrianti per accorgersi di un dettaglio così irrilevante.

\- Ma guarda te che razza di scimmia, non riesci proprio a stare senza qualcosa in bocca nemmeno in un momento del genere?  
  
Non l'avesse mai detto! Goku parve prendere quella frecciatina come un segnale, perdendo completamente il controllo. In quell'istante tutto il suo corpo si inarcò di colpo, tendendosi come la corda di un violino mentre veniva con un gridolino soffocato, continuando ad essere scosso da piccoli sussulti finché non finì di svuotarsi completamente nella mano di Sanzo, prima di accasciarsi come un peso morto contro il petto del biondo, esausto e madido di sudore.  
  
Il silenzio cadde di nuovo fra i due mentre Sanzo si ripuliva le mani contro il bordo della coperta, finché Goku non si fece coraggio e si decise dunque a parlare.  
  
\- Sanzo, io... - cominciò in tono esitante ed ancora ansimante per l'affanno.  
  
L'altro se lo aspettava. Sapeva bene che a quel punto anche una stupida scimmia come Goku avrebbe iniziato a farsi qualche domanda, dopo tutto quello che era appena successo, e riteneva anche di avere una certa responsabilità in proposito, sentendosi dunque in dovere di rispondere.  
  
\- Dimmi, Goku. - disse, preparandosi mentalmente ad affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni.  
  
\- Beh, ecco io... Sanzo, il fatto è che...  
  
_GROOOOWL!_    
  
\- … io ora ho una terribile fame! Possiamo andare a mangiare qualcosa subito?  
  
Una venuzza pulsante comparve sulla testa del monaco.

No, a quanto pareva certe cose non cambiavano mai, e alla stupidità di certi esseri non c'era  _davvero_  mai un limite


End file.
